Of Princes and Peasants
by Goma-Ryu
Summary: UPDATED!AU story. Medieval Times: Prince Timothy Speedle II needs to take his Kingdom back from his Uncle by having a wife. Problem is he falls in love a dark skin man instead.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So, I'm suppose to be working on my finals but after watching Monty Python and the Holy Grail and Robin Hood Men In Tights, how can I not come up with a story and write it. I'm looking for a better title than "Of Princes and Peasants" so please help a girl out.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, never did, nothing belongs to me.

* * *

Rick Stetler sat upon the thrown, frowning as one of the peasants told him of their food and water shortage. This was the fifth complaint that day and it was only early in the afternoon. He gave a small sigh and ignored the older man before him and then noticed the Prince walking his way, nose in a book as always. That's when he noticed the room got quiet and he realized the old man had stopped talking and was now staring at him, waiting for his answer. Standing up and waving a hand, one guard appeared to the right of the old man while another appeared on the left side.

"Guards, please escort this man out of the castle."

"But your majesty..."

"Listen. I'm tired of listening to you peasants complain night and day about food and water shortage. You have a stream so use it. You go back to the village and you tell every single person there that if anyone bothers me one more time today, I will raise the taxes so high that you won't even have enough to buy a crumb. Have a nice day." He sat back down as the guards dragged the man out. He looked up to see the Prince, who had heard and saw everything, and smiled. "Prince Tim, what brings you here?"

"You know, Uncle, it wouldn't hurt you to be nice to the villagers for once," Tim said. "After all, if they don't have enough money to buy food and water, what makes you think they'll have enough to pay your out-of-control taxes?"

That was the one thing Rick hated about Tim. He was so much like his father, the late King Timothy. To nice and understanding. His half brother always had a soft spot for the peasants and sometimes wouldn't even mind if they didn't pay taxes for almost a month. It was always, "Don't worry about this months pay," or, "Do you have enough for your family?" He wouldn't lie when he said he was happy his brother had passed away but was pissed when the will was read and his half brother left everything to his son, Timothy Speedle II. Lucky for him, Tim was but a child at the time so he had to take his brothers place until Tim was one: of age, and two: had a wife before claiming the thrown. Only one out of the two was accomplished.

"My dear nephew, when you're King you can do what ever you want. Until you give this Kingdom a wife and son, I'm in charge and will do what I think is best for these poor peasants." He clapped his hands and small boy, whom was taken from his family to be the King's servant boy, walked into the room and knelt before him. "One day Prince Tim, you will have a servant of your very own. Boy, go get me some grapes."

"Yes my King." The boy gave one last bow before leaving the room to do the King's bidding. Tim glared at his Uncle before going in the opposite direction and headed to see the family doctor. It took a few hallways before he arrived at the medical room and knocked on the wooden door before walking in. He saw a small boy, whom Tim knew as one of the gardener's child, sitting on a small cot and holding his shin as blood seeped through his fingers. He cleared his throat and the boy's eyes went wide before getting off the cot and kneeling before him.

"Prince Timothy."

"Please get up before you get your wound infected with whatever dirt is on this floor," Tim said, hating it when people did that. Some people thought being the Prince was so cool, always getting what you wanted, people doing your every bidding, but in real life it sucked. He always wanted to talk to people eye to eye but they always ended up kneeling down like they were suppose too. He helped the boy back on the cot, but the boy never made eye contact. "What happened?"

"I was helping mama hoe in the garden and hit my shin," came the quiet answer.

"I thought I told you not to mess with that hoe?"

"Just like I remember telling a certain Prince not to jump off the second story balcony when he got done reading a book about a boy that could fly," came an amused voice behind him. He turned around and smiled at Alexx as she walked over to them with a bowl of warm water, rag, and bandages. "My first time doctoring by myself and you just had to go and not listen to me when I said boys cannot fly. Kids just don't listen to adults."

"I was ten years old!" Tim said, defending himself but it did get a giggle out of the boy on the cot. "How are you doing Alexx?"

"I'm good. I heard that Uncle of yours is being a real pain in the you-know-what." Alexx set the bowl down and started cleaning the wound. Alexx was an old friend of the family and when her parents had passed, his father took her in and it was here where she was trained under the best doctors. The best and only doctors they will every have. They were the only ones who had their own personal doctor living with them to heal them and take care of them while the villagers had nothing.

"Yes. He's not listening to the villagers when they say they are running low on food and water. If father was alive, he would've been down to that village and helping those people get the food and fresh water they need. Not ignore them and raise taxes. The water from the streams is not good for them and who knows what's what kind of diseases they get."

Alexx just let Tim tell her everything that has happened this morning and felt bad for him. He wanted to help these people, but the King as the real power and he's only a Prince for now and needed a wife, but there was only problem. Tim had told her about three years ago that he wasn't interested in women, but more into men. He couldn't tell his Uncle that because that meant he would then really start abusing the Kings power because he would be King. She finished the bandage just as Tim finished his story.

"I just don't know what to do. I can't let these people living under his rules like this."

Alexx patted the boy on the leg, signaling him to leave, before getting up. She laid her hands on his shoulders and made him look at her. "You listen to me. You will find that special someone, even if it is a man, and you will be King. You will run this Kingdom the right way and make your father proud."

Tim smiled and gave her a hug. She always knew how to get him to calm down but he still felt like he was suffocating in the castle. "I'm going to go for a ride. I need to get out of here for a few hours. Want me to pick you up anything?"

"No. Just be careful. The villagers know you care about them but some might not look at it that way since you're Uncle took control."

He promised her to be careful and walked towards his room so he could get a cloak he wore when going into the village. This way, the villagers didn't know it was him. Making sure he had everything he needed, he walked down the hall and out of the castle, breathing in the fresh air. The wind was blowing slightly, which was good since the air was hot and humid. He walked down a small hill towards the stables and nodded at the servants before walking up to Accelerate. "Are you ready for a nice ride out to the village?" He laughed when the horse nudged his nose at him and took that as a yes. Opening the door, he guided Accelerate out of the stable and giving the stable boys a wave; he took off into the woods that lead to the village. Accelerate was known for his name. He was very fast and most horses had a hard time keep up with him and that's what Tim like about Accelerate. Moving fast like you were free from the world. He made it to the village of Coastal in less than ten minutes. He slowed Accelerate down and then jumped off so he could walk the horse through the village without him running people over.

"Old Winters came from the castle a few minutes ago," Tim heard a couple saying. He paused and pretended to look at Accelerates hoof while they talked.

"I know. Poor guy. Told us the King would raise taxes if we bother him again. It's not bad for us farmers but what about those poor peasants? I hear at lest two families will be forced out of their home if that happens. I tell you, I wish King Timothy was still alive. At lest he cared about us."

"Yes. His son is very nice as well. I remember him playing with Lacy but that seems years ago since then."

Tim smiled; glad to know these people still liked him despite his Uncle. He started his walk down the fairly decent dirt road and stopped when he heard laughter to his right. He saw four children running around in a nearby field, rags covering their small bodies. It seemed that no matter what they had, the kids were always happy. He walked into the village square a few minutes later and it was like everyone had decided to go shopping. The village square had small own shops that his Uncle owned and let villagers work there for food and money.

"Good afternoon sir," an old lady said with a smile. "May I offer you a delicious apple? Freshly picked by my son not moments ago."

"How much?"

"For a nice young man such as you, two coins."

Tim was a little amazed at the low cost. Usually villagers would charge at lest five coins for one apple but this woman must know of hard times and wanted other villagers to have something to eat. "Then in that case, may I have two?" He pulled out four coins and handed them to the woman before nodded. "Have a good day." Biting into the apple, he could tell it was freshly picked and just took in the villagers as they walked passed. Some were dressed in rather nice rags while others had dirty rags. This was a whole new world for him and he wanted to take it all in. He rounded the corner and was suddenly bumped into by a teenager. No words were exchanged but his pocket felt suddenly light and he patted his pocket to find most of his coins were gone.

The teenager laughed and ran into the crowd. Tim couldn't believe that he was only in the village for ten minutes and was already robbed. Wait until Alexx hears about this.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on your lazy asses," the guard yelled, looking down at the peasants that were plowing the field next to the church. He was sitting in a tree, the leaves shielding him from the hot sun while the peasants were out in the sun with nothing but rags and no hats to protect their exposed heads. "You guys will be lucky to get even a crumb of bread before the days done."

Eric glared up at the guard but bowed his head when the guard started looking his way and continued to push the plow. Unlike the farmers, they had no oxen so they had to push the plow by hand and it took two men to push it. Speaking of two men, he turned his head and saw Cooper looking beyond the field at a woman passing by.

"Cooper, stop looking at women and help me push this thing," he said, using most of his strength to push. "There's no way I'm getting a whipping again because of you."

Cooper nodded and helped his friend before they got into trouble. Last time he was daydreaming, it was Eric who was blamed and whipped five times. He pushed the plow to the edge of the field and stopped to wipe the sweat from his brow. "Man it's hot."

"Tell me about it. At lest the wind is blowing but it's not helping us any," Eric said, agreeing. Turning the plow around, they started another row. "I hear Winters is going to talk to King Stetler today."

"Yeah. He's the only one brave enough to even look the guy in the eye and ask for help."

"Alright peasants, your work here is done for the day. Be back at the crack of dawn and don't be late." The guard jumped from the branch and held up a basket. "By the way, a gift from Prince Timothy." He smiled when the peasants walked up to him in a straight line and waited for him to pass out their share. Breaking off a small portion of bread, he placed it in a young man's open hand.

"One piece of bread?" he asked.

"Prince said to give it to you. Never told me how much to give," the guard laughed, pushing the man away and continued the small portions for each man until it was gone. "Now get the hell out of my sight."

Eric and Copper looked at each other before walking along the dirt road, talking about this and that until they arrived at Coopers Cruck house.

"Want to come in? I still have some fresh water."

Eric shook his head and smiled. "You save it for yourself. Besides, I have to pick Marisol up from Calleigh."

"How's she doing?"

"Not good. She still gets a fever and her cough is getting worst." Eric turned and continued his walk pass his Cruck house and headed towards the village square, where on the other side was Calleigh and Ryan's Cruck house. Calleigh had volunteered to let Marisol stay with her while he was at work, that way his sister was being watched over and not be alone. Once in a great blue moon did they get off work early and this was one of those days.

Walking into the village square, he breathed in the fresh smell of bread and remembered his piece of bread. He would give it to Marisol and he was going to make sure she ate this time, unlike last time when she said she already had some vegetables so he could eat. It seemed they were taking turns lying to each other so one of them could actually eat that day. As he rounded the corner, he saw a teenager standing behind a small shop, peeking his head around the corner every so often, and then when a man in a cloak; guiding a horse came close, the teenager "accidently" bumped into him while his left hand quickly reached into the mans pocket and pulled out a handful of coins.

The man patted his pocket and then turned around as the boy laughed and took off. Eric felt bad for the man, knowing what it was like to be robbed of what you had. He started off in the direction the boy went, and he finally spotted the kid leaning up against a shop, counting the coins. Walking over to the shop, he grabbed the boy's wrist with one hand and grabbed the coins with the other.

"What the hell you doing?" the boy demanded.

"Returning what you stole. You're not make anyone's day any better by taking what's theirs."

"You don't understand. My mom's, um, sick. Yeah. Very sick and we need more food."

Eric nearly snarled at the boy for making up such a story. Turning around, he walked away before he did something he would regret and went to look for the man with the horse. As he walked, he looked down at the coins and counted ten, maybe twelve. That's a lot of coins for someone like them to be carrying around, so that means this man had saved up a long time to get this far. Lifting his head, he saw a horse walking a couple of feet from him and saw the cloaked man next to it.

"Hey sir," Eric said, starting into a run. He made his way through bodies and stopped next to the man. "I believe this belongs to you." He held his hand out and saw the man slowly reach for the coins, afraid this was a trick. "It's not a trick and it's all there too. I think."

"You know, you could've just walked on, not return it," the man said in a low voice.

"I know, but I guess my papa taught me well."

The man picked out two coins and grabbed Eric's wrist, placing the coins in his open palm. "A token of my appreciation."

Eric stared at the coins and then at the man. "Are you sure? You must have worked real hard to save up this much."

"I am sure. An honest man deserves an award. Have a nice day." The man pulled on the horse and walked away before anymore words were spoken.

Eric watched him walk away and then looked back down at his hand. Never have anyone given him, a mere peasant, anything such as coins and yet; this man did. Smiling, he turned around and went back to his destination, thinking of what he was going to get with the two coins.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry it took me long to update but my finals were this week. Hope this makes up for the delay.

_Italics_: thinking.

* * *

Ryan stood off to the side of the large crowd that gathered in the village square where a hand-made platform stood for the arrival of King Stetler and his accountant, Megan. It was that dreadful day for all villagers and some that stood next to him were about to give up their home so they could pay their taxes. Maybe not today but next month, or the month after that. He placed an arm around Calleigh's waist as she held a basket of two apples and three coins. As long as you had some type of food to give as an appreciation for living in the houses, and three coins, your taxes were paid for the month; and then it was back to saving up for next month. He couldn't complain since he had a decent job working as a Blacksmith apprentice. His boss was kinder than the King himself.

"Where are they?" Calleigh asked, searching the crowd for her friends. She heard some kids' laughter and turned to her right to see Ray Jr. and Madison running around in front of Horatio and Yelina, trying to tag each other. She waved them over and then kept her eye on the other side of the crowd for Eric and Marisol.

"Good afternoon you two," Yelina said, giving Calleigh a hug.

"Good afternoon," Calleigh replied. She noticed Yelina had bread and three coins in her basket and smiled, glad to know her friends would be living next to them for the rest of the month. "Have you seen Eric or Marisol? I can't find them and High-and-Mighty will be here any minute." Heaven forbid you don't show up for the King's arrival because if you don't show up, then that means you don't have the money to pay taxes and she feared Eric and Marisol were now in trouble.

"I think I saw Eric working in the field with the others when I came home from the stream," Ray Jr. said, speaking up.

"I guess they don't get the day off for this," Ryan said. He looked up when he heard his name being called and smiled when Marisol walked up to them, basket on her hip, but his smile faded when he saw how bad she looked. Her face was pale and he could see sweat on her face. Eric told them she was bad but not this bad. "Hey Marisol. Glad you made it."

"I almost didn't," she said, giving him a hug. "I forgot Eric wasn't home so I got what I could."

"Do you have enough?" Horatio asked with concern. For awhile, his friends were close to losing their house because Eric either wouldn't get paid enough, not paid at all, or no money but food instead. When that happens, him or Ryan would usually bring a little extra in their basket and slip it in theirs so they could still have a roof over their heads. He looked in Marisol's basket when she tipped it so he could see and smiled at the bread and three coins.

"Actually, we got lucky this time," she said in a small voice.

"What do you mean?" Calleigh asked.

"Well, we really only had one coin left. Then when Eric took me home yesterday, he pulled out two coins from his pocket and put them in my hands. He said that on his way to pick me up, he saw a kid stealing some coins from someone and took off after the boy. When he found the boy, he took the coins and went to look for the man and when he looked at the coins, he said there had to have been ten, maybe twelve coins."

"Ten or twelve? That's a little more than a Blacksmith makes," Ryan said.

"I know. Well, when Eric found the man and returned the coins, the man gave him two coins for returning his money."

"Honesty is the best," Horatio said. He felt a tug on his pants and looked down at Madison and smiled. "What is it Madison?"

"Horses," was all the six year old said with a smile and started jumping up and down to see more.

Horatio looked up and saw four horses walking towards the square, pulling a carriage behind them. _The time has come_, he thought. He picked Madison up while Yelina pulled Ray Jr. close as villagers started parting so the carriage could get through. The carriage stopped in front of the platform and the man on top of the carriage stepped down and opened the door.

"Presenting Prince Timothy!" he yelled as Prince Timothy stepped down. He was dressed in white but he never went over board like most Princes' would. He gave the crowd a bow and held his hand out for a woman to take. An African-American woman grabbed his hand and smiled as she stepped out of the carriage and looked out into the crowd. She followed the Prince to the platform and stood by a long table.

"Presenting your royal highness, King Stetler and his Accountant, Megan Donner!"

Now, all the villagers had dropped to one knee as King Stetler stepped out of the carriage. He held his hand out for Megan to take and looked out into the crowd with disgust. He hated coming into the village but the square was the cleanest so this would have to do. He walked up on the platform and stood in front as Megan and the African-American sat.

"Good people," he said, starting his small speech. "Today is tax day and I'm sure you are all of you would rather be somewhere else than here, so why don't we get this done and over with. When Megan calls your name, come forward and pay your taxes and then be on your way." He gave them one last look before turning around to go sit at the table, facing the crowd.

"Uncle Horatio," Ray Jr. said as Megan started calling out names. "Who's that lady Prince Timothy is standing behind?"

"I don't know Ray." He kept his eye on the front, noticing Prince Timothy was standing and smiling as villagers walked up. He could see in the mans eyes he wished he was anywhere but here as well. Villagers walked forward when their names were called, handed their food and money over, and so far no one was called out. His head went up higher when his name was called and put a hand on Yelina's shoulder before ushering her up to the front, Ray Jr. and Madison following behind them.

"Good afternoon King Stetler. Prince Timothy," Yelina said, placing the basket on the table.

"Good afternoon," Tim said with a smile. Unlike his Uncle, he would answer the villagers. He looked down at the kids and saw the little girl staring at Alexx. "What's your name?"

"Madison. Who's she?"

"Madison, don't be rude," Horatio said. "I'm sorry Prince Timothy."

"There is nothing to be sorry," Tim said, feeling bad that a child couldn't even ask him a question without the parents thinking they offended them. He looked at Alexx and smiled, hoping she understood, which of course she did.

"My name is Alexx Woods," she said, holding her hand out for Madison to take. She saw the child hesitate and then reach up to shake her hand. "Your names Madison? That's a very pretty name."

"Thank you."

"Okay. You're good," Megan said, checking them off. She watched them go before calling the next villager. She was surprised when she called Delko and a woman walked up with Horatio Caine next to her. "Horatio Caine? You already came up here."

"My brother is working in the field right now," Marisol said, hoping to save her friend. "Horatio didn't want me to present myself alone."

"Whatever he wants," Rick said, elbows resting on the table and his head resting in his hands. "Megan, make sure this peasant paid last month. I can tell just by looking at her they didn't pay."

Tim glared at his Uncle. Sure this woman looked ill, but that didn't give his Uncle the right to accuse her of skipping out of her pay, and if he had been looking up, he would've seen the same glare Horatio was giving his Uncle as well. His glare then turned into a smile when Megan announced the Delko's did pay last month. _Take that Uncle. Serves you right for being such a bastard_. He watched her walk off and then more and more villagers came up. A beautiful woman with blond hair and younger man walked up and gave them two apples with their taxes. His favorite.

"Uncle, it seems that everyone as paid," he said, speaking for the first time.

"So you think," Rick said. The moment he heard Megan call Winters, he knew this was a winner. He smiled when the old couple walked up and watched as they placed three coins and bread on the table but before they could walk off, Megan stopped them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Winters, it seems you didn't pay your taxes last month."

"And that means you owe me three more coins," Rick said.

"But your majesty," Mr. Winters said. "I've been very sick and couldn't work for some time. Please let us go and next month I promise you will have the coins."

"If you don't have six coins now, what makes me believe you'll have them next month? I can't risk that. Tomorrow morning, you and your family are to be out of your house by sundown."


	4. Chapter 4

It was late that same day, the crescent moon shined down on the village as children got into their beds of straw and parents settled down outside to enjoy the cool breeze the night air provided. Everyone in the village had heard about Mr. and Mrs. Winters losing their home tomorrow and most of the villagers helped them move and offered them a place to stay, as long as King Stetler didn't find out. The workers at the field were just now getting off; putting in long hours of labor, but something good actually came from the long hours. As the workers were getting ready to leave with their one coin, a guard of the Princes walked up to them and stopped them all from leaving. He held out a basket of bread and made sure each and every worker got a full loaf, which didn't settle well with the guard there, but the villagers were more than happy about the food and thanked the guard. Now, all the workers ran home to tell their wives they would be eating like Kings for the next two days.

Instead of running home, Eric walked back to his small house, watching as Cooper ran ahead of him. He felt bad for not being able to be with Marisol when King Stetler arrived but word got to him that Horatio was with her and everything went okay. Looking down at the bread, he wished more for a doctor than food, but he knew that wish would never come true. He and Marisol already counted that by the end of this week, Marisol would be buried next to their parents and sisters, leaving him by himself. Walking passed his house, he noted a small candle lit and he could see Marisol sitting in bed, weaving something. He wanted a moment by himself so he walked on towards the village square and stopped at a small well. Sitting on the ground, he just stared up at the night sky, wondering what will happen to him once Marisol was gone. He knew he shouldn't be thinking like this, but he just wanted to be prepared for the worst.

"Looky here boys," a voice said.

Eric turned his head to the right to see four guys walking towards them, hot irons in hand. Getting to his feet, Eric noted their well tended to clothes and knew right away they were farmers, the ones that worked for the King and got paid for it so they could live better than the rest of them.

"I think a peasant just walked into our territory," one said with a smile.

"Your territory? Sorry to disappoint you, but the village square is no ones territory," Eric said before getting a good look at the four that stood before him and realized now he was in trouble. Not only where these farmers working for the King, but they were also gang of Coastal, the Mala Noche.

"It is by night fall," whom now Eric knew was Antonio Riaz, the Mala Nocha leader. "Since we're in a nice mood, we'll let you go for a price."

"Yeah, that bread looks really good. Makes good next to our rice and beans if you know what I mean," one said, making a grab for the bread, but his hand was swatted away. "Hey, what's the big idea?"

"If I was you, peasant, I would hand over that bread and get out," Antonio said, taking a steep towards Eric. "You don't want me losing my grip on this hot iron on your face, do you?" Without waiting for Eric to reply, he brought the hot iron back and brought it down on Eric's head.

* * *

Tim was walking through the quiet village, just needing to get out of the castle before he killed his Uncle, who was still celebrating the eviction of a family while eating grapes, apples, bread, and drinking ale. The quiet calmed him, but it didn't stay quiet for long when heard some yelling coming a little bit ahead of him. He picked up his pace and stopped behind a small store building when he saw four men beating someone on the ground, who was holding something to his chest. He tightened his cloak around his face and walked towards the fight, his hand on the hilt of sword if it came to it.

"Excuse me but what in the hell is going on here?"

The four men turned around, hot irons up and ready for a fight. They just laughed at the cloaked figure and Antonio stepped forward. "What's it to ya?"

"I demand to know why you are beating up this poor man in the middle of the village square."

"Demand all you want but Antonio Riaz doesn't take demands from strange people wearing cloaks. Now get the hell out of here and let us finish what we started before you join this peasant on the ground." To prove his point, Antonio gave the man on the ground a sharp kick to the side, making him double over and uncover his face.

Tim was now staring down at the man that gave his coins back when he was robbed the other day and tightened his grip on his sword. "I will ask you again. Why are you beating this man up?" He watched as one of the other members walked up to him with a smile and laid his hand on his shoulder.

"Okay cloaky, this peasant here was trespassing and the fine is one loaf of bread, but he refuses to hand it over."

"For good reasons. Did it ever occur to you that this man is poor and that could be his only food for the week?"

"Do I look like I care?" Antonio said. He walked up to the cloaked man and got in his face but still couldn't see who the person was. "Now I will tell you again. Get the hell out or you will be joining this peasant on the ground." When the man didn't move he brought the hot iron up but never had the chance to bring it down when he was suddenly hit under the chin by the hilt of a sword. He stumbled back, holding his chin, and glared at the man. Swing the hot iron around like mad, he ran at the cloaked man but never made the attack when he found himself falling to the ground, holding his side this time. He looked down at his hand and saw it was covered in blood before looking back up to see the man holding the sword out in front of him, standing in a fighting stance. He never saw the sword coming and normal farmers don't carry swords with them. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm not on to be messing with. I'm in a pissed off mood right now so don't push me. Now I'm going to make this your final warning. You leave this man and any other peasants alone or I will come back and deal with you personally." He watched as Antonio's friends helped him up and walked passed him, whispering revenge but their warnings went unheard to him as he made his way to the man on the ground. Turning him over on his back, he took in the abused face, arms, and legs. He could tell this man was a farmer by the dirt covering his body, even with the bruises and blood running from a cut on the forehead. "Sir, are you okay?"

Through blurry eyes, Eric looked up at the cloaked figure but never answered. His head hurt, as did his arms and stomach. He tasted something metallic in his mouth and turned his head to spit it out. Hands on his forehead made him flinch and cower away, not knowing if this man was going finish what the Mala Noche's started, but the soft voice made him stop.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Tim said. "I'm going to help you but I need you to help me in return." He saw the man tighten his grip on the bread and shook his head. "No. Not food. I need you to help me get you to your feet. Think you can do that?" A nod. "Good. On three. One...Two...Three." He pulled the man up, with him helping, and he was able to get him standing.

"Where are we going?" Eric said in whisper, feeling like he was going to pass out any minute.

"I'm going to get you some help and there's only one place for that. I need you to trust me. What's your name?"

"Eric...Eric Delko." He realized the man was taking him towards the woods and started to panic. "No. I need to go home."

"Eric, you are in no condition to go anywhere. I'm going to get you some help, I swear. You have at lest two cracked maybe broken, ribs and a nasty cut. Among many other things. I promise you I won't hurt you and will return you to your home when you're better." He felt Eric relax, which made it easier for him to carry the man to his horse, and upon reaching Accelerate Eric had passed out. Ten minutes of trying to figure out how he was going to do this, he finally managed to get him and Eric on the horse. As he rode to the castle he wondered what Alexx was going to say when he snuck in with Eric.


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

**A/N:** 2 parter chapter for this one.

* * *

Alexx sat up and covered the young man Tim had brought in with the blanket. Twenty minutes ago Tim ran into her room, asking her to help him and showed her to his room where this dark skinned man was lying on his bed, bleeding from a gash on the head and bruises all over. She looked him over, cleans and bandaged his wounds, then looked at Tim who was watching from a chair across the room. "Timothy, what happened?"

"I went into the village and saw him getting beat up by these men with hot irons. I didn't know where to take him but he needed help Alexx and I couldn't leave him there."

"Do you even know this young man? Most importantly, does your Uncle know?"

"Yes, I know the man. No, Uncle doesn't know about him. Do you remember the man I told you about that returned my coins to me the other day?" He saw understanding in her eyes. "I didn't know it was him at first and then when we arrived at the village this afternoon and Megan called Delko, that woman that walked up is his sister."

"How do you know this is her brother?"

"Because he said his name was Eric Delko, I can tell he works in the field and the woman said her brother was working in the field." He had also felt a strange pull towards Eric the moment he met him, but he didn't tell Alexx that. "So how's he doing?"

"Lucky you arrived to help when you did. A few more hits would've cracked a rib and possibably punctured a lung. Tell me, Tim, is there another reason why you helped this man?"

"Alexx, he needed my help. I couldn't leave him there to die."

Alexx looked at him with a smile and then looked back down at Eric. "I'm asking because ever since I've been looking him over, you were watching me like a hawk, jumped every time he moved his hand, and nearly ripped Frank's head off when he got to close to him. Now, I might be a woman, but I can tell when someone cares about a person; and you my dear Prince care for this man more than anything."

"I barely know him Alexx."

"That doesn't matter sugar. Love can strike at any moment of any time. It might not come in the form of loving but caring for someone like you was a moment ago shows that you do have feelings for him."

Tim blushed and coughed a little, embarrassed that Alexx had caught on. "I will admit he is attractive. His eyes sparkle even though he lives a poor life; he's strong, dedicated, and trustworthy. Everything I hope to have in a lover." He then stood up and walked around the room. "But I know I have no chance with him."

"Now why would you say that? You helped him just moments ago and if this is the woman's brother, then maybe you helped them pay their taxes with the coins you gave him. Might I add in that you also made sure Frank visited the fields and gave all those workers a loaf of bread?"

"But he didn't know it was me. All he knows is he helped a stranger out when his coins got stolen. He thought I was a peasant and had saved a long time. If he knew I was that person he might not look at it like a reward but pity."

"And did you?"

"No. Not one minute. I did what a normal person would do when something of theirs is returned and even if it wasn't Eric but someone else, I still would've gave them two coins. Just like tonight, he needed help and I wasn't about to turn my head and ignore him. I would've done the same thing if it had been another villager. I'm not like my Uncle and nor do I want to be like him. I just want someone to love and help me take care of this kingdom and let these people live the life they deserve and just by looking at Eric I can see he would do anything to help those that need it and love someone in return."

"Well, why don't you ask him yourself and see what he thinks," Alexx said with a smile and stood up, letting Tim see Eric's eyes open and alert. "I will leave you gentlemen. Come and get me if you need anything." She walked out and closed the door behind her, leaving the two men to talk.

Tim stared into Eric's brown eyes, not moving from his place at the window, and his mouth open in surprise. Did Eric hear everything he had said? He studied Eric's face and didn't see any anger like thought, but what he did see was understanding and someone that also wanted answers to unasked questions. "How...how long were you awake?"

"Long enough to know you were the one that had saved me and my sister from living on the streets," Eric said, his voice cracking. His throat was dry and his body ached but he did remember the beating he took and the strange figure that had helped him. "Also the person that saved me tonight."

"You're not angry?"

"Angry? Prince Tim, I understand why you dressed like a peasant and if I was in your position I would've done the same thing, but why me? Why look at me like I was attractive when there are plenty of young and pretty women out there that would love to be your wife."

Tim sat down, glad to at lest know Eric was angry at him for diseaving him. "Well, I guess the first thing you should know I don't like women but men. Secondly, if I were into women, they would only want to marry me because I'm a Prince and they could live a life of riches. I don't want that but someone to love me for who I am and not what I am."

"That sounds fair."

"I'm sorry for not tell you it was I that you helped but I wanted to go down to the village and be able to look people in the eye, not look down as they kneel."

"You don't like being a Prince?"

"It's not all that cracked up to be. My father had raised me to help those that need help and I intend to do that but my Uncle is not making things easy. I need to marry in order to get back my Kingdom that my father gave me but I don't want to marry another if their heart isn't in it."

"Does it say anything about you marrying a woman?" Eric asked with a smile.

Tim just looked at him in confusion but smiled when he caught on. "No. It just says I must marry. Does this mean that...?"

"You must give me time, Prince Timothy. I won't lie when I say you are attractive as well, and I'm not just saying that because you are the Prince. You are trying to save your Kingdom and I do believe you will make a great King but right now I have something else on my mind."

"You're sister. I met her this afternoon."

"Then you know she's sick."

"I can have Alexx look her over."

Eric shook his head and sat up more. "No. I fear there is nothing Alexx can do for her. She is getting worst and my mother was the same before she passed away, and my father soon after. My two sisters had passed a year after them. Marisol is not afraid of dying and she wants to go knowing she fought the battle herself."

"She is very brave."

"She is, but I must get home before she worries and goes out to look for me. I don't want her to run into the Mala Noche like I did."

"Then I will take you home personally." Tim held his hand out and smiled when Eric took it without question.


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

Marisol was pacing back and forth of their small home, rubbing her arms and biting her nails. Her brother was late coming home and she was worried something bad had happened to him. She stopped pacing when she heard a noise outside and pulled back the blanket from the doorway to see her brother getting help off a black horse by someone in a cloak. "Eric! Where have you been? I was worried sick." She ran up to him and gave him a hug, glad to know her brother was okay. She felt him hiss and tense before pulling back and now saw the bruises on his face and the bandage over his chest. "Eric Delko what the hell happened to you?!"

"First we go inside. You don't need to be out here." Eric ushered her inside and looked at Prince Tim with a smile. "If you would please come in as well. My sister will demand to know everything and I can't lie to her if my life depended on it." He held the blanket back until Tim was inside before letting it fall into place. He sat on the ground while Tim stood by the doorway but never took the cloak off. "Marisol, I want you to know that I'm sorry I worried you."

"What happened and who is this man?"

"I was attacked in the village square by the Mala Noche tonight. I went for a walk after work and rested at the well where Antonio and his friends attacked me."

"Why?"

Eric pulled out a loaf of bread from under his shirt and handed it to her. "Because I wouldn't give them our food. One of the guards from this afternoon stopped by before we left and gave us all a full loaf."

Marisol smiled and looked at her brother. "Prince Timothy always looked after us. Better than that bastard of a King we have." She looked up at the man and then at Eric. "So who is he?"

"Remember the man that gave me the two coins the other day?" He watched as Marisol's eyes went wide.

"I also helped your brother tonight," Tim said, speaking up.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much he means to me, but may I ask your name?"

"I will tell you who I am if you promise not to tell anyone. At lest not yet."

Marisol looked at him and then at her brother in confusion. She saw her brothers pleading eyes and nodded. "Very well. I won't tell." She watched as the man nodded and removed his hood and she nearly had a heart-attack. There, standing in the doorway, was Prince Timothy. "P...Prince Timothy? You were helping us?"

"Yes, but I also helped many others." He went to sit on the ground next to Eric but Marisol was getting up from her bed. "No, you stay in bed. The ground is fine."

"Eric, did you know about this?"

"Not until tonight when I woke up at the castle. He had his doctor look me over to make sure I was okay."

"Marisol, I want you to know this first. I didn't help you or your brother out of pity. You are brave people but I believe that it is my duty as Prince to help my Kingdom and that's what I'm doing. At lest twice a month I will come into your village, watching as people work and figure out what I can do to help, and I know it's not much but..."

"Not much? My Prince, you saved me and my brother from having to live on the streets."

Tim just laughed and looked at Tim. "She's just like you."

"What do you mean?"

"Prince Tim was afraid you would think of him differently when you found it was him that helped us," Eric said.

"Well, I hope you forgive me for speaking so ill of your Uncle."

Tim couldn't hold back a laugh. "You should hear me. I'm not fund of my Uncle either." He heard his horse outside getting agitated and smiled. "I fear I must go now." He stood up, along with Eric and Marisol. "Marisol, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure was all mine, Prince Timothy. I thank you for not only helping us, but the villagers as well. The woman you pick to be your wife will be a lucky woman."

Tim and Eric just looked at each other, sharing a secret smile before he got onto his horse and rode off. The two waved him off and when he was no longer in eyesight, Marisol turned and slapped Eric on the shoulder.

"What was that for?"

"For worrying me to death! Since I can't hit you in front of company, I will do it after they leave," she said, though with a smile. She walked back inside and got on the bed, pulling the blanket up. "I made you something." She pulled out a hand-made hat and watched as Eric put it on. "Does it fit?"

"Marisol, it fits wonderful. Thank you."

"Now the sun won't burn your head, but there's more." She pulled the blanket back and Eric saw more hats. "Calleigh and Yelina had helped me. These are for the others in the field."

Eric didn't know what to say. His sister took such good care of him that it was hard not keep his tears from falling, but before they could she asked him a question. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said when were you going to tell me you liked men?" She almost laughed at his shocked expression and pulled him down until he was sitting on the edge of the mattress. "You thought I didn't notice that secret smile you two shared just before Prince Tim left."

"I wasn't sure how you would take it."

"Eric. You're my baby brother and I want to know that someone will be looking out for you when I'm gone. I'm very happy for you and Prince Tim, but he needs to marry."

"He knows and he's going to have one of his guards looking into that rule because if it doesn't say he has to marry a woman, then we could get lucky. I like him Marisol, but I told him to give me time and make sure you're doing good before I take things far with him and he understands."

"Well, as long as you're happy, I'm happy. Now, lets get to bed because we have a busy day tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes. The festival. You don't have to work so you can sleep in a little and then we meet up with the others for a fun full day of fun."


	7. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry it took me forever to update the story. I'm out of school for the summer now and hope to finish this story by at lest September before I go back to class.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls. Welcome to Coastal's Summer Festival!" an older man yelled, getting everyone's attention, though none even paid him any mind. They were all here for one thing and one thing only. To have fun. The Summer Festival was the only time descent food and drinks were free but limited. Animals were brought out and ready to be ridden or fed by children and people were dressed up for a good time.

"Uncle Horatio, can I go pet the horse? Madison asked, looking at a little baby horse that was just born last month. Madison loved horses and wanted to have one but horses were too expensive but her Uncle had said they would see.

"Why don't we wait for the others first and we can do that together," Horatio said, not wanting to leave the shady spot under a large tree where he was supposed to meet his friends. Yelina and Ray Jr. went to get them drinks while he and Madison waited for Ryan, Calleigh, Eric, and Marisol. He didn't have to wait long when he saw Ryan and Calleigh walking their way with Yelina and Ray Jr. next to them. "I send you for drinks and you come back with extra people."

"I just have that touch," Yelina laughed, handing Horatio a small glass of ale. She handed Madison some juice freshly squeezed. "Any sign of Eric and Marisol?"

"No. I hope Eric had the day off."

"They did," Ryan said. "The guy next to us works in one of the fields and he said all the field workers got the day off, weither the guards wanted it or not."

"Another good thing about the Summer Festival," Calleigh said. "No work." Then a thought passed her mind and she was afraid to ask but she just had to. "You don't think..."

"No," Horatio said, before Calleigh could get the words out. He didn't mean to be short with her but this was the day to forget about everything and enjoy yourself. He thought of Marisol and Eric as his family and was having a hard time dealing with the fact that Marisol only had a few more weeks or so to live before the disease got to her.

"I hear that King Stetler and Prince Timothy will be joining the festival too," Ryan said, wanting to keep conversation going so no one could think about the worst.

"I heard that too. Someone said that Prince Timothy might even join the jousting and archery contest," Yelina said. "You know, it's ashamed that Prince Timothy hasn't found a wife yet. I'm sure once he's king, this kingdom will go back to the way it was when King Timothy was alive, rest his soul. I don't know how Prince Timothy can stand his Uncle."

"I don't think he can," Horatio said. "I watched him when I was up their with Marisol when King Stetler said to make sure Delko paid. He looked mad." He looked down and saw Madison pointing and looked up to see Marisol and Eric walking towards them. "We were starting to worry about you two."

"Well, we would've been here sooner but someone decided they would let me sleep in a little," Eric said, eyeing his sister who just looked at him.

"And I will do it again next time too. So, what do we have planed for today?"

"Horses!" Madison spoke up, making everyone look down.

"To the horses," Ray Jr. said, taking her hand and leading her to the baby horse she was eye the entire time they were there. The adults were standing around talking while the kids pet the animals and fed them. A baby goat walked over and nudged Eric's hand to make him pet him.

"Looks like someone has a crush on you Delko," Ryan teased as Eric knelt down and pet the baby.

"What can I say? Even animals love me." He stood up and suddenly remembered the hats that the girls made. "Oh, I wanted to thank you two for helping Marisol make those hats for us."

"So you like them? Calleigh asked.

"Yeah. I saw some guys from the field and told them about them. Now they can't wait until we get to work tomorrow."

"Well it was no problem. I've gone pass that field at lest three times a day and see you guys out there in the sun," Yelina said. "So Ryan how's the master?"

"He's getting better. Should be back to work next week and he's giving me a week off since I've been working for three weeks straight to keep the store open."

"I hear you're finally getting better at making swords now," Eric said, remembering Ryan's first attempt at making a sword. It wasn't pretty.

"For once, I'm not going to hit you for that comment because it's true. I'm actually getting better. Even Master Winslow said I was and soon I would be good enough that he'll build a smaller store next to his and I can work beside him."

Calleigh's eyes lit with delight. "You didn't mention that to me. Ryan that's great!"

"Congratulations Ryan," Eric said. He looked up when horns started blowing and a carriage rode into the middle of a small clearing. The who festival suddenly got quiet. Interments' stopped playing, people stopped what they were doing and all attention went to the carriage that held King Stetler and Prince Timothy. All as one, everyone knelt to one knee as the doors opened and out came King Stetler, Megan, Prince Timothy, and Alex.

"Good people of Coastal. I hope you are all enjoying the Summer Festival," King Stetler said as everyone stood up. He got nods and smiles. "Good. Now, let's have some real fun. Let the Royal Archery Contest begin!"

Cheers roared through the crowed has people headed for a small field designed for archery and got into their seats. People that wanted to join the contest went to the side to sign up and given colored arrows.

"Calleigh, why don't you go," Ryan said.

"What?"

"Yeah. I think these guys need to see out Calleigh in action," Eric said.

"I couldn't. I just can't. Prince Timothy is signed up and if I win then..."

"You win," Eric said. "Calleigh, I have a feeling that no matter what, if you win, Prince Timothy will personally congratulate you and maybe even hand the money over to you himself."

"You think so?"

"I do."

She thought for a moment and then smiled before giving Eric a kiss on the cheek, Ryan a kiss on the mouth, and went to sign up. For some reason, she knew Eric was right and felt much better as she signed her named, smiling at the man that stood before her, dumbfound, and took her colored arrows. A girl has never signed up for archery before so if she did win this contest, she would get the money but also the respect peasants' deserved. She stood behind the white line, looking down to see farmers, shop keepers, and Prince Timothy all getting ready.

"Ladies and gentleman," a man said, standing on a platform where the King sat. "Welcome to the archery contest. As you all know, the archers are given different color arrows to identify whose arrows go to whom. The rules are simple. The archer's must hit the bull's-eye in order to qualify. The winner of the contest will receive twenty coins. So, archers, please get ready."

Ryan sat, waiting as the archer's pulled their arrows back and let them go on the announcers signal. He jumped up when Calleigh's arrow landed on the bull's-eye, as did Prince Timothy's.

"It looks like Calleigh and Prince Timothy are the only one's to qualify. The others please leave the field."

Calleigh was trying to hide her blush as cheers for her filled the field. Never had she thought this would actually happen.

"Very good shooting," Speed said, walking up to Calleigh.

"Thank you Prince Timothy."

"Please, Prince Tim."

"Prince Tim."

A new board was brought out and Speed was the first to go. He pulled back and let his arrow fly, right in the bull's-eye, but not in the complete center. Calleigh had to hit the center in order to win. He stood back and watched as Calleigh concentrated and let her arrow fly. A pin could've dropped as the field got quiet and waited to see where Calleigh's arrow would hit.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our winner is...Calleigh!"

Calleigh couldn't believe it. Her arrow had hit the center of the bull's-eye! She wanted to jump for joy but knew she had to contain herself. She looked up when she saw Prince Tim laid a hand on her shoulder and escorted her to the front where the money was. She watched as he picked up the money bag and looked around at the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to honor Calleigh with twenty coins and not only the title of an archery winner but the first woman to enter and win an archery contest. Calleigh, you deserve this. Congratulation."

Calleigh now blushed as she accepted the money and felt arms around her middle, twirling her around.

"You did it!" Ryan said, excited. "You won!"

"Thanks to you guys." She turned around and saw Prince Tim smile at her and bow a little at his waist before walking over to the African-American girl. Looked like Eric was right.

* * *

"So Eric, you going to try out for this or what?" Ryan asked, watching as the riders got on their horses and lances placed in their hands. It was now time for the next big and most popular contest, the jousting.

"Not on your life, thank you very much."

"Yeah. I would kill him before they did," Marisol said, grabbing her brother's arm in a death grip. She felt Eric return her grip and loosened it, but just a little. She vowed that her baby brother wasn't going to die before her.

"Horses!" Madison yelled, grabbing the rope she stood behind and pointed the horses that had armor covering their head and bodies.

"No Madison," Yelina said.

Speed sat next to his Uncle in the shade as the riders got ready. He really enjoyed jousting but his eyes kept going over to a certain person right across from him, standing with the crowd.

"You know, the more you stare at him, the more your Uncle might notice," Alex smiled.

"Let him. He might think I'm staring at Calleigh, who happens to be standing next to him, and who, might I add, beat me at archery." He turned his attention back over to them and then frowned. Something was right about this picture. The little girl, Madison if he remembered from the day before, was getting a little to close to the rope that kept the crowd safe from the jousting. He watched as she slowly, very slowly, ducked under the rope just as the announcer told the riders to go.


	8. Chapter 7

Yelina had no idea what was happening until it was too late. She remembered grabbing Madison's shoulder to keep her from going to see the horses but took her hand off when she accepted the cup of ale Horatio handed her. Then, in the blink of an eye, just as the announcer told the jousters to go, she saw a little girl run under the ropes and onto the field just as the horses raced full force towards the middle of the field where the little girl was now running to. Her little girl.

"MADISON!"

Before Horatio could duck under the ropes to get Madison, the horses noticed the little girl and got frightened, jumping on their two back legs. Horatio saw the front two legs dropping down on Madison and then suddenly, two arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back just as the horse's legs hit the ground. He let go out his breath he didn't know he held and was looking right into Prince Timothy's scared eyes. He raced onto the field as the riders got their horses under control and got off to make sure the kid was okay.

"Is she okay Prince Timothy?" one asked. "We didn't see her until it was too late."

"She's fine. Just a little shaken up," Speed said. He picked the girl up and felt her tremble and looked up to see Eric and his friends coming towards him. He saw Yelina push her way in front of them and handed the girl to her. "She's okay ma'am."

"Madison. Oh my gawd. Are you okay?"

"I just wanted to see the horses," Madison said, close to tears.

"Madison, these horses are trained to fight and will hurt you," Horatio said. "Thank you, Prince Timothy."

"It was no probl..."

"What is going on here?!" an angry voice said. The whole place got quiet as King Stetler walked onto the field. "Don't you peasants know how to control your children?"

"We are very sorry, King Stetler," Marisol said. "We should've watched her more closely."

"Of course you should! Sometimes I think you peasants think your better than others and think your children can do what they want. Well I won't have it. The next time a child goes wild while I'm around, the parents will get five floggings."

Gasps could be heard and mothers pulled their children closer than ever. Once King Stetler turned to leave, Prince Timothy gave a small bow and a secret smile to Eric before following his Uncle to talk some sense into him. The group made their way back under the ropes and just stared at one another.

"Why don't we go and eat to relax. After we can walk around," Marisol suggested. The group agreed and left to find some food and a nice spot to eat.

* * *

"Uncle, you can't be serious," Speed said as they approached the carriage. "The little girl just slipped from her mother. I saw the whole thing."

"Then the parents should've also. Prince Timothy, if you ever want to rule this Kingdom, you have to put your foot down and not look at these peasants as equals." King Stetler got into the carriage but Speed didn't. He looked at Alexx and nodded before turning to leave. He had to meet some people. "Where do you think your going?"

"King Stetler, if I may," Alexx said. "Prince Timothy wants to enjoy the rest of the festival."

"Whatever." King Stetler closed the door and the carriage rode away towards the castle.

Speed walked passed people, nodding to them as they nodded back. It seemed the festival was the only place where the villagers wouldn't kneel but nod instead, which didn't bother Speed on bit. He stopped by a small stand that had carved animals and one was a horse and he saw a wolf next to it. "Excuse me, but how much for this wooden horse and wolf?"

The old man picked them up and smiled at his Prince. "Why Prince Timothy, I do hope you don't think me rude but this horse is five coins and the wolf is three coins. My mother carved all these before she passed away last week."

"I'm very sorry for your loss. Eight coins seem like a fair price for a well carved horse and wolf. You're mother must have been one of a kind." He laid ten coins for the man, took the two animals, and walked away before the man figured out what he did. It wasn't out of pity but these carved animals seemed to be worth more than the price the man was asking for. He then heard laughing and saw a group of people sitting under a tree with two children running around them. He smiled and walked towards them and when he approached, they stopped talking and the children stopped playing.

"Prince Timothy," Calleigh said, standing up. "What can we do for you?"

"Would you mind if I joined you? A break from Uncle is what I need right now."

"Of course you can," Ryan said.

"Prince Timothy, I want to thank you once again for saving Madison," Yelina said. "I'm sorry I got King Stetler upset but Madison loves horses a little too much."

"It's no problem at all. I saw her before she made it under the ropes. Which reminds me." He turned and waved Madison over and removed the wooden horse from under his robe. "Here you go Madison. This is for you."

"A horse!" She pushed the wooden horse under Ray Jr.'s nose and then pulled it close to her chest in a tight hug.

"I also have something for you too." He then pulled out the wooden wolf and handed it to Ray Jr.

"It's awesome!" Ray Jr. said, a big smile on his face. "Thank you Prince Timothy."

"Yeah, thank you," Madison said, giving Speed a kiss on the cheek.

Speed smiled and looked over at Eric and noticed some of the bruising had gone down but he still had a black eye and a gash on his forehead. As the kids left to play with their new toys he went to say something but Ryan beat him to it.

"Okay Delko, I've kept my mouth shut this long and I can't do it anymore. What the hell happened to you?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that," Eric laughed.

"It would've been asked the moment you arrived but Calleigh stopped me." He eyed his friend and waited for an answer.

"Let's just say I had a run in with the Mala Noche last night after work."

"Who helped you?" Horatio said. "The gash looks like someone cleaned it."

"I think I can answer that," Speed said. He wanted to get to know the villagers so the first thing to do is not to hide anything from them. "You see, I've been wondering around Coastal for the past few months, watching as villagers work and live, trying to figure out what I can do to help once I've become King. Eric had returned my coins that were stolen and I also helped him last night when the Mala Noche attacked him."

"Then once more, thank you," Horatio said. "But I'm afraid there is something else you're not telling us," he said with a smile. "You don't have to say it but I can see it in your eyes."

Speed looked at him in astonishment and then at Eric. "Is he always this good at reading people?" He got a nod and laugh from everyone. "Oh boy. Well, I guess I should confess. I do need to marry before I can become King but the problem I have is that I'm attractive to guys."

"And let me guess," Ryan said, turning to Eric. "He has his eyes set on you."

"Eric, your friends are really freaking me out right now," Speed laughed. "You are right though. I do have my eyes set on Eric but my Uncle cannot know about this."

"Your secret is safe with us," Calleigh said.

Speed smiled and nodded as he accepted a cup of ale Eric handed him and held it up, as did everyone else. "Then a toast. To knew friends, a new lover, and soon to a new life."


	9. Chapter 8

A week after the festival, things went back to normal. The villagers went about their day of hard labor and at night enjoy the nice cool breeze that cools them off. Eric has been in a hurry to go home after work since Marisol seemed to have gotten worst and he didn't want to leave her by herself a minute longer. She would've been at Calleigh's, but his sister said she didn't want their friends to get what she had and since it was getting worst, she didn't want to take any chance. Eric looked down at the bread and fruit in his hands and pulled back the sheets to see his sister sleeping. He knelt down and shook her shoulders to wake her up.

"Wake up sis. Dinner's here." Nothing. He shook her again, a little harder and called her name a little louder. "Marisol. Wake up." Still nothing. He felt his chest tightened and with a shaking hand reached out to feel for her pulse. He waited a good five minutes, thinking it was all in his head, but then reality hit him like a ton of bricks and couldn't pretend any long that he didn't get a pulse. The sickness that had taken his family from him had finally taken the last of his family. Not knowing what to do, he just sat there, eyes clouded with tears, but didn't move nor say anything. He didn't hear Cooper outside asking if he and Marisol wanted to eat outside under the full moon and he didn't hear Cooper come in and gasp. He felt his body being shaken, but he didn't know if it was because he was in shock or Cooper trying to get him out of the trances he put himself in.

"Eric, come on man, say something." Cooper had been shaking his friend for three minutes and nothing happened. He knew Marisol had passed. He could feel it in the air and also he never saw her chest move up and down. Right now, however, he was more worried about his friend state and what he should do. Finally making a decision, he left Eric's and ran across the village to the other side and yelled for Horatio, Ryan, or for anyone that could help him. He was happy to see both Horatio and Ryan walk out of their Cruck houses.

"Cooper? It's late," Ryan said with a yawn. "What's going on?"

"It's Marisol." That's all he had to say to get the two men running in the direction he just came from. He followed behind them, not paying attention to the girls' voices asking them what's wrong. He stopped in front of Eric's Cruck house but didn't go in. It was too small for all of them and Horatio and Ryan will help Eric but he wasn't going to leave until he knew for sure Eric was going to be okay. He sat down on the dirt and looked up at the sky as tears slowly rolled down his cheek. He thought Marisol as a sister, and though they never spent time together, he still remembered on nights like this the three of them would sit out in the dark, looking up at the stars and telling each other what they would be doing when Prince Timothy finally took over. He heard someone sobbing and knew Horatio had finally got to Eric. He stood up when Ryan walked out, whipping some tears from his face.

"How's he doing?"

"Horatio finally got him to snap out of his trance but when he suggests he stay with one of us, he started crying."

"Doesn't want to leave Marisol."

"No."

"Listen. Take Eric home with you guys and make sure he's okay. I'll take Marisol back to my Cruck."

"Are you sure Cooper?"

"Yeah. Eric can't stay here and tomorrow's only going to be harder."

Ryan forgot about that. Usually after someone passes from sickness, they have to be buried the next day. He turned around to see Horatio walk out. "Well?"

"He doesn't want to leave Marisol but I heard you guys talking and I assured him that Cooper was going to take good care of her while he stays with us. Just give him some time right now."

"I know where Eric wants Marisol buried so let him sleep in a little tomorrow and I'll get everything ready for him," Cooped said.

"Thank you Cooper," Horatio said. He and Ryan started talking about where Eric was going to sleep and Ryan suggested with him and Calleigh since Horatio had two kids and Yelina. After an hour, Eric finally came out, but didn't say anything. Cooper gave him a hug and walked inside to get Marisol. The three men walked quietly across the village and once they saw their Crucks in view, they could also see two women outside, waiting for answers. They knew the looks on their faces told them everything. Yelina hugged Eric while Calleigh buried her face in Ryan's shoulder. Once good nights were said, Ryan and Calleigh took Eric into their home to get some rest for tomorrow.

* * *

Speed rode Accelerate towards the town and stopped when he didn't see a lot of villagers walking around like he usually did. He wasn't able to see Eric since the festival because he had some work to do at the castle, but Eric knew that and also knew he was going to visit him today. He got off Accelerate and walked him into the village square, looking around. It was almost empty except for a few shops and villagers. "Excuse me," he said, adjusting his cloak and walked up to a young couple. "Where is everyone today?"

"Didn't you hear? Marisol Delko passed away last night," the woman said. "The poor dear isn't suffering anymore but I worry about her brother though. He's such a sweet boy and to lose the last of his family must be hard."

"I'm sorry to hear that. When are they going to bury her?"

"Right now."

"Could you tell me where it is so I can pay my respects?"

"Of course dear. It's up on that hill over there."

Speed followed the woman's finger and saw a hill with people gathered on it. He thanked her and rode as fast as he could. Eric needed him and he wasn't going to let him do this alone. Sure he had his friends but he wanted to be there for him. He arrived at the bottom of the hill and tied Accelerate next to the other horses before walking up to the middle of the hill, standing by the edge of the small crowd. The village was there, as were Hortaio and the others. Eric stood by a tree, just looking down at the freshly dug dirt in front of him.

"She passed away last night," a voice next to him said. Speed turned around to see Horatio next to him but he was looking straight ahead.

"I heard. At least she's not suffering anymore."

"No, but now Eric is alone."

"No he's not. He's never alone."

"Will you stay longer? Ryan and Calleigh are still trying to get him to move in with them until things go back to normal."

"Yes. I don't care what Uncle says. Eric needs me and I'm not going to abandon him now. Not like this."

"Thank you. He stayed with Ryan and Calleigh last night but I know he wants to be by himself right now."

"That's not going to happen." Speed watched as villagers gave Eric a hug before headed back to their homes and work. Once it was just their small group, Speed removed the hood he wore and pulled Eric into a hug, feeling his cloak getting wet but didn't care. He kept telling Eric that he was there for him and gave the others a nod, telling them he was there and if they had other stuff to do, Eric wasn't going to be alone.

"We'll see you tonight Speed," Yelina said. "We're all going to have dinner."

"Then we will see you tonight." Speed walked Eric away from Marisol's grave so Horatio and Ryan could finish burying her. No one wants to be there when their loved ones are being buried. After putting his cloak back on, and made sure Eric was secured in front of him, he rode Accelerate to Eric's Crunk house and just let the man cry. After what seemed like forever, Eric finally calmed down.

"She's really gone."

"Yes, but you can't let this stop you from living Eric. She wouldn't want that and not to mention she said if I didn't make you happy, she was going to come back and haunt my ass." He laughed at Eric's look. "We had a small talk after the festival when you fell asleep. She told me she was glad someone was going to be here for you when she passed and made sure that I do everything in my power to make her baby brother happy."

"Still protecting me to the end," Eric said with a smile. "She really said she would haunt you if you didn't make me happy?"

"Yeah and I believe her. Like Alexx, she's one you don't disobey orders from or they will carry out their threat. Although, maybe having her haunt the castle might scare Uncle Stetler to death."

"Don't put it pass her because she just might do that." Eric laid his head back on Speeds shoulder while his arms went around his waist. "Thank you for being here."

"The last thing you need is to be alone. I'm going to stay here with you tonight but tomorrow, I want you to move out of his place and take Ryan and Calleigh up on their offer."

"I don't want to be a burden to them."

"Eric, if you were going to be a burden to them, they wouldn't have asked you to move in with them. I'd rather have you living with them instead of by yourself until I figure out how we're going to make this work."

"You mean?"

"Yeah. I had Frank get some documents and my fathers will, along with some other papers and as soon as we're done looking through them and getting the answers we need, you'll be living with me in the castle."

"And my friends?"

"Better houses and more pay for their work. Coastal will be a different village once I take over and it will be for the better."

"You already sound like a King."

"Really? I haven't even been practicing."

Eric laughed and slapped Speed on the arm. For hours they talked about Marisol, his family, Speeds family, friends, and family. All the way up to dinner when their friends arrived and they all ate under the stars. Eric even took Ryan and Calleigh up on their offer. As they ate and talked, Speed realized that this is what he was missing in his life and looked back at the castle in the distance. One day he was going to be King and the villagers of Coastal will finally be free from his Uncle and his crazy laws and taxes.


End file.
